In Lieu of the Newly Glorified Hero
by Airia Black
Summary: 21 Supers; 17 dead, 4 alive and 1 missing. And what about their kids? The year is 1980, and in accordance to the recently repealed Super Hero Restriction Act of 1960, Agent Rick Dicker is forced to evaluate the the NSA files he sealed away 15 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_February 12th, 1980_

_---_

Modum Time-In: _1700 hours_

Enter Agent Name: _Rick Samuel Dicker_

Enter Code Indentification: _*information restricted*_

Enter Terminal Access Code:_ *information restricted*_

Enter Agenda: _NSA secure memo_

_---_

_Re:_

This is Agent Rick Dicker, file 347798. In accordance to the repeal on the Super Hero Restriction act of 1960, which banned all Supers activity, the files of the National Supers Agency are here by being re-classified and updated. The following files entail the details of 21 Supers, and contain highly classified information regarding their powers, weaknesses, and in some cases, their secret identities. The only information that is to be publically released is the active, retired, or deceased status of said Supers, or at least what's left of them.

Agent Dicker, out.

---

Modum Time-Out: _17:08 hours_

_---_

21 Days


	2. File 001: Apogee

_February 13th, 1980_

_---_

Modum Time-In: _1400 hours_

Enter Agent Name: _Rick Samuel Dicker_

Enter Code Indentification: _*information restricted*_

Enter Terminal Access Code:_ *information restricted*_

Enter Agenda:_ Re-evaluation of File Code 001_

---

Codename: Apogee

Alter Ego: Brandy Hankinson

Sex: Female

Age: 36 (at time of death)

D.O.B: May 12th, 1938

D.O.D: September 17th, 1974 (information in accordance to files retrieved from Operation Kronos)

Status: Deceased

Martial Status: Legally single at time of death

Known Contacts and Affiliates

-Former member of the Thrilling Three (disbanded)

-The Phylange (speculative former romantic interest)

-Harold Hankinson (father, deceased)

-Mandy Hankinson _nee_ Rosier (mother)

Powers and Abilities:

-Gravitational control

-Travelled by solar powered levitation

-Noted for wearing solar enhanced membrane suit

-Power increased as sun reached high noon (apogee)

Weakness's: Absence of sunlight; clouds; eclipse(s)

Current Power Evaluation: N/A

Threat Rating: 6.1 on a scale of perfect 10

Personality: Apogee was a highly intelligent individual who was described as being quick-witted and sharp-tongued. However, she was noted for lacking tact and enjoyed finding faults in others. Her civilian co-workers later described Apogee (otherwise known as Ms. Hankison) as catty and opinionated and a bit of a loud-mouthed gossip. Information obtained from Apogee's parents describe their child as being shallow, but smart. She was also noted for having a track history of dating losers and dead-beats, and boys from the 'wrong side of the track', in accordance to her father. This piece of information possibily explains the reasons why Apogee would pursue a relationship with the The Phylange, a notoriously selfish derelict grunt Super who had the habit 'glory' stealing.

Known history: Apogee, or otherwise known in civilian form as Brandy Hankinson, from government records released upon her death, was discovered to be a native New Yorker raised in the Bronx, attributing to her noticeable regional accent. She registered her powers to the NSA in 1955, at age 17. In 1957, at age 19, she joined the nations super hero league, The Thrilling Three. The group however, after the death of their original leader, Dynaguy, and further group tensions escalating between the new leader, Gazerbeam and The Phylange, disbanded in 1959, leading to a tarnished mark on the national symbol of patriotism. In 1975, a year after the mysterious disappearence of one Brandy Hankinson, her parents, Harold and Mandy Hankinson came forward to the NSA disclosing their daughters disappearence, revealing her to be Apogee. A full-frontal investigation followed, however Apogee, or Ms. Hankinson as she preferred to go by in those days, was never found. It was discovered upon her disappearence that she held a day job as a secretarial clerk in a New York law firm, and he co-workers described Ms. Hankinson as catty and opinionated. Following the disbanding of the Thrilling Three in 1956, and the Super Hero Restriction Act in 1960, Apogee began pursuing a relationship with fellow Super and former teammate, The Phylange. While the extent of the relationship was unknown, there is no government record of Apogee or her alias Brandy Hankinson having children or giving birth in any state hospital nation wide. It therefore presumed she has no living off-spring. In late 1975, upon retrieval of the files from Operation Kronos, it was discovered that Apogee was killed in action in the previous year of the fall of 1974. Her death is attributed to the Omnidroid version 4000 on the island of Nomansian, and its creator/inventor, Buddy Pine, otherwise known as Syndrome. How she was recruited to the island is still unknown.

Special Notes: None

Given Public Statement: The Superhero Apogee is deceased at age 36 and no longer in service of the NSA.

---

20 Days


	3. File 002: Blazestone

_February 14th, 1980_

_---_

Modum Time-In: _1200 hours_

Enter Agent Name: _Rick Samuel Dicker_

Enter Code Indentification: _*restricted*_

Enter Terminal Access Code: _*restricted*_

Enter Agenda: _Re-evaluation of File Code 002_

---

Codename: Blazestone

Alter Ego: Annie Bernstein

Sex: Female

Age: 31 (at time of death)

D.O.B: December 1st, 1941

D.O.D: March 15th, 1972 (information in accordance to the files retrieved from Operation Kronos)

Status: Deceased

Martial Status: Legally single at time of death

Known Contacts and Affiliates:

-Former member of team Beta Force (now disbanded)

-Universal Man (former paired mentor)

-Formally partnered with fellow Super Frozone, but relationship ran hot and cold and ended in 1958.

Powers and Abilities:

-Pyrotechnic kinetic discharge

-Heat control and heat resistence

-Flight obtained by riding on heated air

Weakness's: Water and below-zero temperatures

Current Power Evaluation: N/A

Threat Rating: 5.1 on a scale of perfect 10

Personality: Blazestone was classified as a notorious trouble-maker with a heated temper and a sassy attitude. With a knack for breaking the rules, she was magnet for bad news and was constantly being reprimanded for her actions by the NSA. Her civilian attitude did not differ much from her Super alias, as co-workers and former classmates report that Annie Bernstein was foul-mouthed and with fiery disposition. An ex-boyfriend reportedly called her a 'hot tamale' and said she always knew how to make things 'steamy'.

Known history: Blazestone, otherwise known as Annie Bernstein from governmental records released upon her death, was a troubled youth and did not discover her powers until she was 16 years of age. Her parentage is still unknown. Her classmates have been reported as saying (although not officially) she was a petty prankster who didn't like to follow the rules. Upon the emergence of her 'super abilities', Annie then terrorized Metropolis in a spree of crime waves ranging from burned out car shells to convenience store robberies. At age seventeen in 1958, she was picked up by the local police force, arrested and jailed and then recruited by the NSA and forced to register under her current alias Blazestone. She then met fellow Super, Frozone, with whom she shared a short lived "partnership" under romantic pretenses, but it ended badly with Blazestone burning down Frozone's apartment block. Facing jail-time again, in the spring of 1959, the NSA paired Blazestone with Universal Man, forming team Beta Force in order to prevent her incaeration. Overall, while the team had potential, Blazestone's temperamental and difficult attitude inhibited team progress, and in 1960 with the banning of all Super activity, team Beta Force was put on an in-definite hiatus. She was then watched closely by the NSA to ensure she operated with NSA guidelines, however, in 1972 went missing. It was assumed she left the country. In 1975, with the retrieval of files from Operation Kronos, it was discovered she was killed on March 15th, 1972 by the Omnidroid version 2000 on the island of Nomansian. Her official death is attributed to Buddy Pine, otherwise known as the villain Syndrome. Her recruiting to the island is believed to have been under-false pretenses with the promise of contract Super work.

Special Notes: It is believed that Blazestone had no off-spring. Her civilian occupation as Annie Bernstein has also been disclosed as lewd and unneccessary to mention in this report.

Public Statement: The Superhero Blazestone is deceased at age 31 and no longer in service of the NSA.

_---_

19 Days


	4. File 003: Downburst

_February 15th, 1980_

_---_

Modum Time-In: _12:45 hours_

Enter Agent Name: _Rick Samuel Dicker_

Enter Code Indentification: _*restricted*_

Enter Terminal Access Code: _*restricted*_

Enter Agenda: _Re-evaluation of File Code 003_

_---_

Codename: Downburst

Alter Ego: Frank DeVito

Sex: Male

Age: 37 (at time of death)

D.O.B: July 5th, 1936

D.O.D: June 9th, 1973 (information in accordance to the files retrieved from Operation Kronos)

Status: Deceased

Martial Status: Legally single at time of death

Known Contacts and Affiliates:

-NSA Recruit Training Division Commander, Mr. James T. Smith (assumed alias)

-Lorenzo and Julia DeVito (parents, both deceased, death's attributed to natural causes)

-Johnny DeVito (brother, deceased, death attributed to car accident)

-Harry DeVito (brother, deceased, death attributed to infant polio)

-George DeVitio (brother, deceased, death attributed to mafia ties)

-Maria DeVito (sister, only known living sibling)

-Frozone (one-sided rivalry)

-Blazestone (unrequited love interest)

Powers and Abilities:

-Atomic manipulation—had the ability to reshape matter

-Created transportation devices from available matter

Weakness's:

-Could not reshape matter into complex forms

-Reshaping organics was limited to healing small wounds (i.e., cuts and scrapes)

Current Power Evaluation: N/A

Threat Rating: 6.5 on a scale of perfect 10

Personality: Downburst was a relatively quiet fellow known for well-to-mean attitude, off-set by his wildly jealous streak. His jealousy attributed to his keenly noted volatile side and he was prone to easy anger. His inability to effectively use his super powers on more complex matter made him disgruntled and uncertain of himself and he was noted to lack self-confidence. Years of bottled frustrations from his reportedly rough teenage years and his unrequited love interest in fellow Super Blazestone made him mildly passive-aggressive and he did not work well with others.

Known history: Downburst, otherwise known as Frank DeVito from governmental records released upon his death, came from a large Italian family that immigrated and settled in the Metropolis area in the early 1920's. By the time Frank was twenty years old, all his older brother's were dead from various causes and his mother had succumbed to a heart-attack. According to Frank's sister, Maria, Frank's adolescence was plagued by constant torment from fellow neighbourhood boys, leaving him very angry and bitter. She is unaware of when his 'super abilities' first surfaced. At age 18 in 1954, Frank contacted the NSA and registered under the alias of "Downburst". At the time, records indicated that his powers were weak and mildly unstable and he began a routine training program under the command of NSA employee Mr. James T. Smith. In 1960, shortly before the banning of all Super activity, Mr. Smith said it should be noted that Downburst was working on assembling manufactured items, such as bicycles from atomic matter. This was considered to be a great improvement of his skills, as he first started on creating pencils. However, Downburst's inability to effectively control his powers over more complex matter left him equally frustrated and he was rarely assigned field missions. In 1959, at age 23, he met fellow Super Blazestone and developed an infatuation. Blazestone however, seemed uninterested in Downburst and when she began her partnership with fellow Super Frozone, Downburst's agitation and frustration became evident to even his superiors at the NSA. Following the Super Hero Restriction Act, Frank reportedly opened a bicycle repair shop in downtown Metropolis and continued his pursuit of Blazestone, to which he was unfruitful. His sister Maria reports he was then involved in a string of abusive relationships, all of which left him equally, if not more frustrated and agressive then he already was. In 1973, Frank's sister Maria reported her brother missing to the NSA and an inquiry into his disappearance came up empty handed. In 1975 with the retrieval of files from Operation Kronos, it was discovered that Downburst was killed on June 9th, 1973 by Omnidroid version 3000 on the island of Nomansian. His official death is attributed to Buddy Pine, otherwise known as the villain Syndrome. His recruiting to the island is still a mystery.

Special Notes: He heavily disliked fellow Super Frozone and it was wise not to bring him up in any conversation unless one wanted to risk his uncontrolled anger. It is also believed that Downburst had no off-spring.

Given Public Statement: The Superhero Downburst is deceased at age 37 and no longer in service of the NSA.


	5. File 004: Dynaguy

_February 16th, 1980_

_---_

Modum Time-In: _12:45 hours_

Enter Agent Name: _Rick Samuel Dicker_

Enter Code Indentification: _*restricted*_

Enter Terminal Access Code: _*restricted*_

Enter Agenda: _Re-evaluation of File Code 004_

_---_

Codename: Dynaguy

Alter Ego: George Simons

Sex: Male

Age: 30 (at time of death)

D.O.B: November 12th, 1929

D.O.D: January 18th, 1959 (death attributed to suit-malfunction)

Status: Deceased

Martial Status: Legally married at time of death

Known Contacts and Affiliates:

-Former leader of The Thrilling Three (now disbanded)

-Cynthia Slater_ nee_ Gruff (formerly Simon) [widowed wife who later remarried]

-Mark Slater (legally Simons) [son]

Powers and Abilities:

-Disintegration ray that disrupted atomic force amongst atoms

-Flight (powered by ion propulsion gauntlets)

Weakness's:

-Limited range for disintegration—object must be closer than 5 meters

-Lacked better judgement

Current Power Evaluation: N/A

Threat Rating: 6.4 on a scale of perfect 10

Personality: Dynaguy was a true American patriot with very strong feelings of right and wrong and love for his country. Morally, Dynaguy's heart was in the right place, however, his desire to carry out justice was overpowered by his impulsive and reckless personality. These traits lead Dynaguy to doing classifiably stupid things that cost the NSA millions. On a side note, Dynaguy was naturally charismatic and his strong personality made him an excellent leader, despite his short comings when it came to critical points of judgment.

Known history: Little is known of Dynaguy, for what records kept of the former Super before his death were scant and shoddily kept due to falty and lax administration of the 1940's. In lieu of this, the parentage of Dynaguy, aka. George Simons is still unknown, even to this day. What is known goes as following: Dynaguy registered his "super abilities" with the NSA in 1949 and quickly rose through the ranks of supers, becoming an American hero in his own right whom the people loved. However, his impulsive and reckless behavior led to millions of dollars in damages, something of which the NSA had to constantly paper with mediation and more money. Government army records indicate the one George Simons did participate in the Korean War of 1953, while at the same time Dynaguy was lending assistance in the middle Asian continent, leading to the assumption that Dynaguy and George Simons were one in the same. The NSA's assumptions were confirmed upon conducting an interview with Mr. Simons widowed wife, Cynthia Slater. She confirmed her former husband was indeed Dynaguy, however refused further comment. It is assumed out of patriotism that Dynaguy lent his assistance in the Korean War by signing up under his civilian name in 1953, although the NSA is unsure if his assistance lead to any American victories. In 1955, civilian alias George Simons married non-Super Cynthia Gruff and in 1957, the couple had one child. The same year Dynaguy spearheaded the forming of the nationalistic Super group, the Thrilling Three, alongside fellow Supers Apogee and The Phylange. The following year, in 1958, Dynaguy's reckless behavior landed him in trouble. Shortly after the first lawsuit case against a Super (involving Mr. Incredible), Dynaguy was charged with public endangerment (involving the destroying of bridge in Washington D.C) and sued in the court of law. His case cost the NSA hundreds of thousands of dollars from the tax-payers pockets. Unfortunately before sentencing could be carried out, in January of 1959 Dynaguy was tragically killed when his suit-malfunctioned. The cape of his uniform snagged on what is believed to be a fire-hydrant, and when the he took flight, propelled by his ion propulsion gauntlets, the sheer force of take-off, coupled with the black lash of his snagged uniform effectively snapped Dynaguy's neck, killing him instantly. A media scandal followed, and his position as leader of The Thrilling Three was quickly filled by Gazerbeam to prevent a media circus. However without Dynaguy's firm and charismatic leadership, the group fell apart by then end of 1959, shortly before the Super Hero Restriction Act of 1960. Dynaguy's wife later went on to remarry in the spring of 1961 to one Yvonne Slater. It is believed that Ms. Slater raised her son (from her marriage to Mr. Simons) with the impression that that Mr. Yvonne Slater was the boy's real father. At this point in time, it is unknown if Dynaguy's son is aware of his extraordinary heritage.

Special Notes: While married to civilian Cynthia Slater (formally Simons), the couple produced one male offspring, Mark Slater (formally Simons). We are unaware if Mr. Slater possesses any "super abilities" at this point in time and heavy monitoring from the NSA will be conducted from this point here after.

Given Public Statement: The Superhero Dynaguy is deceased at age 30 and no longer in service of the NSA.

---

17 Days


End file.
